


Convivencia (A happy incident)

by LapisLazuli13



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone Needs A Hug, Family Fluff, Four-Five-Six is my favorite trio, Gen, Number Five | The Boy-centric, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, The Author Regrets Nothing, post-Season 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapisLazuli13/pseuds/LapisLazuli13
Summary: Convivencia(n.) lit. “living together”; unity, oneness, co-existence and harmony with one another to exist and live peacefully together. (Origin: Spanish).“Where’s my mug?” Five questioned irritatedly, turning his head to squint at Klaus’ current spot. “Move aside.”Before the other could react, Five teleported right next to him, didn’t waste one second to reach out one arm to grab his mug. If things went on normally, Klaus would’ve squeaked because Five startled him with that damned ability, but since he was distracted at that moment, he didn’t react in time to dodge the other’s aim at the mug (which was held by Ben’s invisible hand on the right side behind him at that moment.)And that’s when an unexpected thing happened.Instead of brushing against or hitting Klaus’ arm, Five’s hand went through it without any resistance like either of them were just an illusion or a hallucination, and then directly grabbed at the mug. A bright burst of blue light flashed with a blast of energy expanded in all directions, and when both Five and Ben jerked their hands away because of the shock, Five’s favorite mug was dropped down on the floor and shattered into pieces.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Ben Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 43
Kudos: 365





	1. Drapetomania.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Drapetomania** (n.) an overwhelming urge to run away._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set place after season 1 but they figured out how to stop the apocalypse this time and stayed in 2019 instead of travelling to the 1960s so ghost-Ben’s still here to make the idea of this story plausible.

#  **Convivencia (A happy incident)**

**Convivencia** (n.) lit. _“living together”_ ; unity, oneness, co-existence and harmony with one another to exist and live peacefully together. _(Origin: Spanish)_

##  **1, _Drapetomania._**

**_Drapetomania_ ** _(n.) an overwhelming urge to run away._

…

The kitchen area was the place where the first incident occurred.

It’s around half-past eight in the morning, which was too early for Klaus to be awake but simultaneously too late for someone who usually wakes up at six like Five, so the sight of Five drowsily blinked into the kitchen where Klaus was already sitting on the counter and munching a doughnut was rather unusual, to say it lightly.

Five stopped for a second, seeming slightly disoriented. He rubbed both his eyes with one hand before throwing a glance at Klaus with a tiny scowl accompanied it. Then he might decide to just ignore the other’s existence for a while until he got his morning cup of coffee, which was understandable due to how severe his caffeine addiction was.

“Mornin’, brother of mine,” Klaus whistled at the sight of Five’s tousled hair and slightly wrinkled pajamas. If it wasn’t for the fact that he still valued his life and preferred to have all his limbs intact, he could’ve already said that Five indeed looked adorable like a sleepy kitten.

_‘Honestly, he looks adorable when he’s half-asleep like that.’_

Klaus rolled his eyes at Ben’s casual comment. Apparently, that’s a perk of being dead for him since Ben could freely say what’s in his mind without worrying about being heard (only Klaus could hear him anyway), and there’s also no risk of getting brutally murdered by a former assassin when you complimented him with anything along the line ‘cute kid’ since you’re already a ghost that can only be seen by your dead-conjured brother.

Five didn’t reply with a greeting, but that didn’t stop Klaus from carrying on the (currently one-sided) conversation. He didn’t mind doing most of the talking, after all.

“You slept in? That’s rare,” Klaus asked after swallowing down another bite of his doughnut. “Staying up too late last night?”

Five mumbled something under his breath before grumpily replied, “It’s none of your business.”

“Alright, I won’t talk to you until you get your daily dose of caffeine, you cranky old man, got it,” the long-haired man chortled jokingly, stuffing the last bit of the doughnut inside his mouth. He then spent the next minute quietly watching his teenager look-alike brother paced in front of him, eyes wandered all around like he’s searching for something.

_‘Hey Klaus, what do you think about what’s Five looking for?’_

Ben’s unexpected question made his brother frown a bit. “I dunno. What’re you thinking, Benny boy?”

 _‘I think you’re blocking his view at his favorite mug,’_ Ben replied with a chuckle, and for one second, Klaus could swear that he saw a sparkle of mischievousness in the ghost’s eyes. _‘And I have an idea.’_

Klaus raised one eyebrow, seeming mildly interested. “Which is?”

 _‘Quickly use your power to make me more solid for a moment,’_ Ben suggested, a rare childish excitement could be heard in his tone.

Klaus had half of an idea about what his ghost brother’s plotting right now, and since he had neither an objection with allowing Ben to have a little fun nor a particularly interesting thing to do at that moment, he agreed to just go with whatever the flow was. “Remember that if anything unfortunate happens, I’ll blame you entirely.”

Ben only smirked smugly at that but made no promise. What a bastard.

For a second, Klaus thought about denying to use his ability, but then he clicked his tongue and held up a hand, concentrating on his power to try to manifest Ben for a moment.

“Where’s my mug?” Five questioned irritatedly, turning his head to squint at Klaus’ current spot. “Move aside.”

Before the other could react, Five teleported right next to him, didn’t waste one second to reach out one arm to grab his mug. If things went on normally, Klaus would’ve squeaked because Five startled him with that damned ability, but since he was distracted at that moment, he didn’t react in time to dodge the other’s aim at the mug (which was held by Ben’s invisible hand on the right side behind him at that moment.)

And that’s when an unexpected thing happened.

Instead of brushing against or hitting Klaus’ arm, Five’s hand went through it without any resistance like either of them were just an illusion or a hallucination, and then directly grabbed at the mug. A bright burst of blue light flashed with a blast of energy expanded in all directions, and when both Five and Ben jerked their hands away because of the shock, Five’s favorite mug was dropped down on the floor and shattered into pieces.

Even though the smashing sound was loud, at that moment it felt like all the noise instantly died down in favor of a shocking and slightly unsettling silence. For a second, Five was worried that somehow a member of the Commission just showed up with their weird trick to make time stand still and start to offer him a new job (which he would definitely refuse, he has had enough bullshit from that organization for a lifetime.) But there wasn’t any raised voice from a non-Hargreeves person after a while, and even though they’re both frozen in their places, Five caught Klaus blink at him twice, mouth slightly opened to either form a soundless gasp or start a question.

With the possibility of a Commission’s intervention being excluded from the scene, the situation became less dangerous in Five’s mind and didn’t require his fight-or-flight instinct on full alert anymore, so he took a deep breath before tentatively reaching his hand forward to touch Klaus’ arm again.

His fingers brushed against the other’s skin, and he could vaguely feel the warmth and solidity of a living person. Five wasn’t a touchy person, so he retreated his hand quickly to avoid lingering on Klaus’ skin longer than necessary, softly let out a relieved sigh at that. He only glanced at the mess of his former favorite mug once before blinking away a few meters to be back to his previous spot.

Klaus raised one eyebrow quizzically when Five turned his back at him to start rummaging through a cabinet with such an indifferent attitude like the last two minutes of bizarreness didn’t exist at all. “So, are we gonna talk about what just happened or not?”

“What happened was I might have a small hallucination, but it disappeared when I double-checked,” Five replied without missing a beat, taking out a jar of coffee ground. “Just a trick of the mind, maybe.”

“Pretty sure that it can’t be your own mind pulled off a trick at you since I could both see it and _feel it_ when your hand ran through my arm, Five,” Klaus shook his head, and when Five turned around to throw at him a sideways glance, he waved a hand dismissively. “And I’m sober, brother of mine. Cleaner than ever, to be honest. Trust me, I would’ve played the drugs card too if I could, but we both know that wasn’t the case.”

“And your point?” Five refused to give in to have a proper conversation about that, even though his mind was racing with at least three different theories trying to explain what the hell just happened.

 _‘He’s being stubborn again. You probably won’t get a word out of him at this rate, Klaus.’_ Ben shrugged from a corner after partly recovered from the unexpected incident, still watching Five with concerned attention. Klaus rolled his eyes at his ghost brother’s remark.

“Yeah, yeah, I know, that’s the charming point of his personality,” he replied half-heartedly before making another attempt to get back to the topic with Five. “Ben saw what happened too, Five. Have any ideas about how could _your_ hallucination affect a ghost too, brother?”

_‘That’s not what I said, but at least you’re trying so I won’t call you out on this.’_

Klaus quietly hissed at Ben’s direction. Five stopped making his coffee for a moment, only to raise one eyebrow at Klaus but said nothing.

“Don’t give me the cold shoulder like that, Fivey,” the taller sibling whined before decided to change his voice into a more serious tone. “Hey, we both know that something strange happened, and sooner or later we still have to talk about it, Five. Don’t you think that I’ll easily forget it.”

Five closed the lid of the coffee maker, pressed on the brew button before spun around to give Klaus a tired look. “If I give you twenty bucks to fund your drug usage, will you shut up?”

 _‘Don’t you dare accept that, Klaus.’_ Ben warned immediately.

“Uh-oh. Do you really think I would stoop that low, Benny? I’m hurt,” Klaus put a hand on his chest, eyes widened with a half-shocked expression. Then he exclaimed when both his brothers unknowingly gave him the same eye-roll. “Hey, don’t gang up on me like that!”

“I don’t know what Ben’s said or done, but I guess I feel glad that we might still share the same opinion about you, Klaus,” Five allowed his mouth to form a tiny smile before he teleported again to grab a random mug from the cupboard, setting it on the kitchen’s countertop. He then leaned against it a little bit when a sudden wave of exhaustion washed over his body, closing his eyes for a moment.

From the spot he was standing, Ben gave Klaus a teasing smirk.

“Okay, now I’m officially wounded,” Klaus huffed, but his tone laced with amusement. “You two are the worst.”

“What can I say? He’s my favorite brother,” without opening his eyes, Five quipped.

Ben let out a wistful chuckle. _‘You’re my favorite brother too, Five.’_

“Oh? I didn’t know that, but thanks,” Five replied absentmindedly, placing a hand over his mouth to suppress a yawn.

 ** _“What?”_** Both Ben and Klaus gasped in surprise.

“You just said that I’m your favorite–” Five opened his eyes and scowled at first, but then his eyes widened when the drowsiness suddenly dissipated. “Wait… Klaus, that wasn’t your voice, was it?”

“I didn’t say that, but Ben did!” Klaus threw both his arms over his head, looking bewildered. “And I didn’t relay that sentence for him either.”

Five blinked, shaking his head, but when he spoke again, his voice lacked the usual confidence and assertiveness. “No, it can’t be… Maybe I was just imagining things…”

“Firstly, your hand went through my arm for a moment like you’re a ghost, and now you could hear our dead brother’s voice, Five,” Klaus inhaled deeply before he came to a conclusion. “Whatever is happening, we can’t brush it off like nothing, brother.”

For a moment, Five looked like a caged animal or a deer caught in the headlights. His whole body was tense when he was biting on his lips, his gaze darted around quite frantically like he’s looking for an exit.

“Say something, Ben! Try to say something to see if he could hear you this time or not!” An idea flashed in Klaus’ mind, and he quickly urged his ghost brother before Five could blink himself away to avoid the situation.

_‘Five, I’m standing here! Can you hear me?’_

As an instinctive response, Five wiped his head toward the direction of Ben’s voice, and when his eyes widened in surprise and disbelief, Ben also looked equally flabbergasted.

 _‘You… you could actually see me?’_ Ben slowly questioned, and now his tone was both hopeful and worried. Klaus was at a loss for words, his head whipped around from Five to Ben then back to Five again and again, like he’s watching an intense tennis match.

“No, I don’t,” Five cautiously replied when his gaze flickered at Klaus, his knuckles turned white from gripping too hard on the edge of the countertop. “I can’t see Ben. But I did hear his voice.”

“Okay,” Klaus finally found back his voice, and he took a deep breath to steel himself before raising both his hands up. “Everyone, let’s stay calm for a moment, okay? Ben, you stay with us here, please. And Five, please don’t jump away. _We can’t pretend this–_ ” his hand gestured to draw an invisible circle, emphasizing his words. “ _–doesn’t happen._ Whatever it is, we must talk about it.”

 _‘Five, please.’_ Ben added, trying to sound as pleading as possible to express his feelings since Five could only hear his voice, and none of them knew how long this bizarre circumstance would last.

Five silently cursed, but he’s well-aware that his brothers had a good point. He wasn’t sure talking with them could help to make the situation less strange and confusing, but at the same time, he knew that it might take him more time going on hyper-fixation mode while trying to figure out a plausible answer on his own. Finally, he begrudgingly sighed.

“Fine. But let me finish at least a cup of coffee first.”

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you have any ideas what happened? Feel free to tell me your theory XD
> 
> By the way, English isn’t my native language, so if you notice any mistake I could’ve made, please don’t hesitate to point it out, I appreciate it a lot. Thanks for reading!


	2. Aswium.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Aswium** /AH·she·eum/ (n.) the mingled feeling of disappointment, frustration, and regret that results from an unsatisfactory situation. (Origin: Korean)_

##  _**2, Aswium.** _

**_Aswium_ ** _/AH·she·eum/ (n.) the mingled feeling of disappointment, frustration, and regret that results from an unsatisfactory situation. (Origin: Korean)_

…

The lounge was uncharacteristically quiet even though Klaus was sitting inside it. It was a coincidence that none of the other Hargreeves siblings was at home this moment, or else they would’ve gathered around already after hearing the sound of a mug smashed against the floor since their manor didn’t have all the walls soundproof.

Grace came five minutes after the incident, being the doting mom as how she’s coded to be when she smiled at them kindly as usual, cleaned up the mess they made without a complaint, and asked if any of them wanted cookies. They declined her offer, but they all knew she would bake some anyway, and even though Five needed neither of those things, he couldn’t muster any strength to snap at her. (Normally he wouldn’t either, though, because it was mom. None of them could ever be mean to her.)

Ben glanced at the mess of fragments which was getting swept away, a pang of guilt nagged in his mind. Vanya bought the biggest mug she could find in a Japanese ceramic shop for Five so he could pour as much coffee he liked as possible each time. Allison frowned a bit the moment she saw the mug when she perceived that action as a way for Vanya to indulge their brother’s addiction to caffeine – which she had her reasons to worry about because no matter how old Five claimed himself to be, he still looked like a teenager, and it’s not a good idea to overdose a growing up body with caffeine or any other addictive substances – but it wasn’t like they could do much to change things that Five didn’t want to be changed. Health-related issues aside, the image of Five with his slightly-smaller-than-average hands (he had a thirteen-year-old body, remember?) holding a cup which could only be described as ‘normal-sized’ if it’s held by Luther was quite ridiculously endearing in a unique way that maybe only Five’s capable to pull off, so nobody made a protest when Five seemed to take a liking for that mug. He didn’t say anything out loud, but everyone knew that it’s his favorite mug.

 _‘That’s his second cup of coffee.’_ Ben noted to distract himself from mulling over the broken mug, fidgeting with a string of his hoodie.

“I can still hear you, Ben,” Five sighed softly, mumbling against the cup. The liquid inside has turned lukewarm, its fragrant aroma nearly melted all away, leaving behind an acidic bitterness that lingered on his young taste buds. Despite he knew that his mind was nearly sixty, his sheer willpower and memories weren’t enough to convince this juvenile shell to react the same way as the body he’s used to. For example, the taste buds felt younger and more sensitive, so suddenly, most types of coffee became either too bitter or too sour for his liking.

_‘Sorry.’_

A quiet mumble that was almost inaudible, but Five could still hear his ghost brother’s soft voice. He stared at the half-empty mug, wasn’t comfortable with the wave of mixed emotions stirred inside his chest. A part of him kind of wanted to ignore all the logic and just feel content that he could hear Ben’s voice again, while another part was getting more and more frustrated at the lack of information and knowledge to form at least one plausible theory. Just what happened with this foreign body of his this morning? Five had had enough trouble adjusting with being a teenager again, he didn’t need to put a _suddenly-my-body-might-be-able-to-turn-non-corporeal_ problem onto this mess as icing on the cake – even though whether that’s his problem or not was still kind of debatable.

Anyway, Ben didn’t need to apologize just because he cared enough to notice little things about Five. “Don’t be. It’s not like I blamed you, Ben.”

They fell into another uncomfortable silence afterward. Gosh, Five just wanted to blink his way out of here, but both his mind and his body felt exhausted to a point that he doubted that his spatial jumps would be accurate enough to land him in the right places he wanted to. And that’s irritating.

“So,” Klaus drawled, finally decided to broach the subject. “Do you have any ideas about what exactly happened, Five?”

“No.” The curt reply came almost as an instinctive reaction, and Five bit back a curse inwardly. Another sip of coffee to conceal his distress, this time the bitterness didn’t linger on his tongue with any discomfort. That didn’t make him feel better, though.

Klaus didn’t look hurt by the rejection, he just huffed patiently in lieu when he tried a different approach. “Okay. Do we need a run-through for the moment your hand ran through my arm, then?” A momentary pause. “No puns intended.”

Ben gave him an unimpressed glance. _‘That’s terrible anyway.’_

“Couldn’t recall that I asked for your opinion, Benny,” Klaus hissed at their dead brother, but his tone didn’t have any harshness in it.

“It’s either you or me,” Five suddenly announced without looking at anyone or anywhere, his eyes fixed a stare at his almost empty cup.

“What?” was Klaus’ eloquent reply. He looked at Ben as a habitual reaction, and Ben gave him a confused shrug.

“Either you or I whose body that turned non-corporeal at that moment,” Five clarified, one hand was massaging his temples. The exhaustion combined with a headache was already a bad way to start a new day, but it’s just typically his luck that now he got another problem sprinkled on top. “Or worse, it could be both of us.”

“Oh. Okay,” Klaus accepted the theory calmer than Five expected him to, but then again, that’s hardly the weirdest thing that’s ever happened in their dysfunctional family of superpowered individuals. Or maybe when you had a sister who could manipulate people with her words, a brother that could travel through space and time, another sister whom everyone once thought that she’s just ordinary but then it turned out she’s powerful enough to blow up the moon and trigger a doomsday, and you yourself could see and talk to the dead, there was hardly anything that could surprise you anymore. “You care to provide a more detailed explanation?”

Five glared daggers at him. “Isn’t conjuring the dead and make them corporeal your specialty? Can’t you force your pea-sized brain to think for once?”

“Five, your powers can be explained by math equations and theories, but mine doesn’t work like that,” Klaus waved a hand, didn’t even look insulted. The other Hargreeves siblings were already used to Five’s parlance, anyway. “Neither does Allison’s. Nor Ben’s. Heck, I can’t even comprehend why he could still open that weird dimensional portal thingy on his abdomen to summon those tentacles while he’s a ghost, but since it helped us the last time he did it, I’m content with only knowing that much.”

The 58-year-old teenager grunted in dissatisfaction. In a distance, he could vaguely hear Ben made a barely audible sound like a sigh. Five wasn’t sure it was because of the mention of his destructive power that he never liked or about the current situation that they’re stuck in, but he honestly wasn’t in a good state of mind to dig into that for now.

“Here are your cookies,” Grace’s soft voice was accompanied by some click-clack noises when her heels echoing off of the floor, a plate of warm chocolate chips on her hand. She placed it on the table with a gentle smile on her lips, her mellifluous tone laced with tenderness. “Do you need anything else, dear?”

“Thanks, Grace,” Five tried to smile at her but it felt more like a grimace. He then avoided her gaze by pretending that the bottom of his coffee cup was showing the most interesting movie has ever been made. In his defense, Five was neither used to call her ‘mother’ again nor getting familiar with her gentleness after all these years living in a deadland and starving off genuine kindness and humanity. Bonus the fact that getting recruited as an assassin later didn’t help even just a tiny bit to improve his social skills.

“We’re good,” Klaus supplied helpfully. “Thanks, mom. Just leave us there and go to do anything you need to, we’ll behave.”

That seemed to soothe Grace’s (seemingly) worry as she smiled, “Sure, dear. Call me if you need anything.”

She left, and Five let out a sigh. Didn’t matter how much of a disastrous mess in a human form as Klaus usually acted to be, the truth was he’s an observant person and he could be strangely perceptive when he didn’t try to overdose his system with whatever kind of drugs that he could put his paws on. Five wouldn’t admit that, but for a second he briefly thought he would prefer his dead-conjuring brother getting high more than being sober at this moment.

Klaus picked up a cookie, examining it with his eyes. “Well, shall we continue our little chat, brother of mine?”

“I need another cup of coffee.” Five suddenly declared before disappearing in a flash of blue light.

 _‘You think how high is the possibility that he’s running away from us and this whole situation?’_ Ben sighed, a rare look of worry crossed his face. Ben cared about all of them, Klaus knew, but he was close to Five more than the rest of others when they’re still kids.

“Well, if there’s anything that I’m certain about Five, he’s everything but a coward,” Klaus shook his head faintly. “Maybe he just needs a moment alone to figure something out in his pretty little head before he comes back and starts to insult my intelligence again.”

Ben glanced at him but didn’t say anything back.

Meanwhile, Five nearly crashed into the kitchen counter after teleporting there. In hindsight, he probably shouldn’t have done that. Two cups of coffee only helped to subside the drowsiness but didn’t provide any nutrition or energy – the real thing that aided his jumps. For a moment, Five thought about making a peanut butter and marshmallow sandwich, but then he decided against it when he noticed that the peanut butter jar was on a shelf that’s quite irritatingly out of his reach.

Having a short teenage body suck, Five grumbled quietly while grabbing the coffee pot. The bitter liquid inside has cooled off to a lukewarm temperature, but he couldn’t care less. Five took one gulp before blinking back to the lounge, ignoring the loud ringing noise in his ears and the sudden nausea he felt in one brief moment. The exhaustion kept getting worse, but Five’s already too used to pushing himself past his limit. Unless there’s a horrendous threat that Five could drop unconscious (or worse, dead) right in the next second after severely running out of stamina, there was nothing that could stop him from doing whatever he wanted to do.

_‘He’s back.’_

Five didn’t know it was good or bad that he could still hear Ben’s voice. “I didn’t plan to leave, Ben.”

Klaus could see that conflicted look on Ben’s face again: he’s happy that finally there’s someone else besides Klaus that can hear him but he’s also concerned about their brother’s well-being.

“So you can still hear him,” Klaus noted, head wiping toward the door when they all heard a clicked sound. “Oh, hi, Allison.”

“Wow, you’re up early,” their sister arched an eyebrow but she replied with a smile. That upward curve on her lips dropped almost instantly when her gaze moved to their technically oldest brother, she frowned with a hint of wariness. “Good morning, Five. You seem tired.”

It’s not the time to scowl at Allison and her motherly instinct, though. “Just a little bit,” Five nodded, quietly put his cup on the table when he noticed his fingers were trembling a little bit. Might be a sign of overdosing caffeine in such a short span of time. He had no intention to tell Allison about what exactly happened this morning, though, so let’s be as subtle as possible so she wouldn’t pick up anything suspicious.

“Mom made good cookies,” Klaus casually commented, swallowing down another mouthful of chocolate chip cookies. “Do you want one, Five?”

Five wasn’t a big fan of sweets – to be fair, he wasn’t a picky eater, but the post-apocalypse life did reduce his appetite to an almost non-existent level – so he was about to decline the offer at first, but then he figured that maybe a small dose of sugar could actually help the situation of energy-deprived, so he quietly nodded his head.

Klaus threw a cookie at Five’s direction. The distance between them was short, and the cookie was big enough, so there’s no way his reflex would fail him. Five didn’t even think much when he raised his arm to prepare to catch it.

Except for the fact that the cookie went through Five’s palm like there was no substance at all, and then it fell on the floor with a soft ‘thump’.

Allison froze in her spot with widened eyes. Klaus drew in a sharp intake. Five cursed loudly inside his head. And now Ben looked utterly worried.

The silence followed afterward was deafening and a little bit unsettling. It stretched for at least ten seconds when neither of them said a word, too busy processing the situation inside their heads. Five considered to just blink away and let the circumstance solve itself, but both his mind and his body were too exhausted for that.

Anyway, at least one thing was clear. The _for some reason my body occasionally would become non-corporeal_ was definitely Five’s problem.

“It’s…” Allison inhaled deeply to steel herself before she blurted out, breaking the silence. _“What the hell was that?”_

Well, it’s also clear that she saw what just happened too. _Shit._

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all the kudos and comments you’ve left on this work!


End file.
